


Spejbl vrahem

by kedluben



Category: Spejbl a Hurvínek
Genre: Gen, Spejbl a Kateřina jsou jako Bonnie a Clyde, ale dlouho mu to nevydrží, ale ne na dlouho, bábinka též, hurvínek přemýšlí o životě, mánička má temnou minulost, na to bych potřebovala víc mozkových buňek, smrt si bere podobu plešatého muže, temnější než se zdá, trochu upadá do deprese, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedluben/pseuds/kedluben
Summary: Pan Spejbl se dopustil zločinu. Vraždy. Jeho jedinou spásou je paní Kateřina, která ví, jak schovat tělo.
Relationships: Spejbl/Vražda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Spejbl vrahem

**Author's Note:**

> Hm... tuhle povídku jsem možná brala vážněji, než si zaslouží.

Na pokoj se sneslo úmorné ticho. Křik, jenž zněl ještě před chvílí celým nevelkým prostorem, ne-li celým velkým panelákem, najednou utichl.  
Pan Spejbl se nevěřícně rozhlížel po té spoušti kolem. Na rozbitou vázu, co dostal darem od paní Kateřiny, jéje, jak ta bude vyvádět, a o něco menší problém v podobě nehybného těla. Mrtvý muž ležel na podlaze, vlasy měl mokré od krve a vody z vázy.  
Vlastně ani nevěděl, jak se to všechno stalo. Jednu chvíli se hádá s Hurvínkem, který se v další ublíženě vyřítí ze dveří, utíkajíc za temné noci bůh-ví-kam, zanedlouho zazvoní zvonek a do bytu nasupeně nakráčí soused a začne si stěžovat na rámus, který se od nich den, co den ozývá. A panu Spejblovi ruply nervy. Když muž začal vykládat, jak má Hurvínek špatné známky jen kvůli přístupu pana Spejbla a jak na ně zavolá sociálku, jestli to tak bude pokračovat, Spejbl začal vidět rudě, a aniž by si uvědomil, co dělá, chňapl po nejbližším těžkém předmětu a udeřil s ním muže do hlavy.  
Teď vedle něj klečel, na starých kolenou, a přemítal, co má proboha udělat teď.  
Najednou se ozvala klika a do bytu vstoupil člověk.  
Ve Spejblovi by se krve nedořezal, teď jistě bude odhalen, zatčen a Hurvínek bude nucen žít jako sirotek a žebrák na ulici, jen s Žerykem jako společníkem.  
„Josefe, jste tu?“ Ozval se známý ženský hlas.  
Pan Spejbl s heknutím postavil na nohy, tělu vedle sebe věnoval poslední pohled a rychle šel uvítat paní Kateřinu, hlavně aby zůstala v chodbě, odkud není vidět do obýváku ani na mrtvolu.  
„Á, paní Kateřino, nečekal jsem vás,“ pospíšil si k ní a celým svým nevelkým tělem bránil jejím dalším krokům projít dál než za botník.  
„Ano, ano. Slyšela jsem nějaký rámus, tak jsem chtěla zjistit, co se děje. Byl tu zase ten vlezlý Coura? Ten se plete do všeho, kam nemá. Říkám vám, Pepo, tomu se to jednou šeredně nevyplatí,“ zavrtěla hlavou a už-už se chystala protáhnout se kolem pana Spejbla do obýváku.  
„Ano! Ten tu byl, ale zase odešel, stejně jako byste teď měla vy. Je pozdě a určitě nechcete nechávat Máničku samotnou,“ odpověděl s příliš nucenou ležérností a jal se bábinku vyprovodit, jak se patří na chodbu. Začichal a s hrůzou si uvědomil, že je všude cítit pach železa. Krve.  
„Počkejte přece. Mánička se o sebe zvládne chvíli postarat. Beztak jsem si jistá, že vy mě právě potřebujete víc než ona.“ A přes Spejblovo marné snažení se protáhla na místo činu.  
Spejbl nevěděl co bude muset udělat. Bude třeba zabít i paní Kateřinu? Ale to by nedokázal. Tak toho je tedy skutečně konec. Omlouvám se Hurvínka, že jsem na tebe křičel. To nejspíš byla má poslední slova k tobě jako volný muž.  
„Pepo, nestůjte přeci v předsíni a pojďte mi pomoct,“ zavolala navzdory Spejblovu překvapení Kateřina.  
Našel ji, jak stojí nad mrtvolou s rukama v bok a třese svou rusou hlavou, s brýlemi posazenými na špičce nosu.  
„Taky jste mohl použít něco jiného než mojí vázu,“ úkosem se na něj zamračila. „Ale což! Nelituj nad rozlitým mlékem, stejně jste jí měl věčně prázdnou. No nestůjte tam pořád a přineste mi aspoň hadr!“  
Pan Spejbl zmateně, leč poslušně doběhl do koupelny pro hadr.  
„Paní Kateřino, proč… tedy jaktože…“ nedokázal se sebe Spejbl vymáčknout správná slova.  
„Ale Pepo, přeci nemyslíte, že je tohle moje první tělo.“  
Přesně to si Pepa myslel. Nepřekvapilo ho to však natolik, jak by se jeden mohl myslet. Z paní Kateřiny měl odjakživa přirozený respekt, a teď alespoň chápal jeho kořeny. Rozhodl se raději neptat na detaily, a tak věřil jejím zkušenostem a skákal, jak ona pískala.  
„Teď by bylo ideální na nacpat do pytle na odpadky a odnést ho pryč, ale koukám, že koš máte úplně plný a nové pytle nikde.“  
„Zapomněl jsem je koupit.“  
„Nu dobrá, pak není zbytí. Přehoďte si jeho ruku přes jedno rameno, ano, takhle, já si přehodím druhou, do volné ruky vezměte koš, můžeme to vzít spolu, ať si ušetříme práci.“  
A tak pan Spejbl s mrtvolou na jedné straně a pytlem plným lahví a krabic od pizzy vyšel na chodbu.  
„Buďte potichu, je sice pozdě, ale nechceme přitahovat nevítanou pozornost,“ zašeptala paní Kateřina.  
Cesta po schodech byla krátká, ale zdálo se, že nekončí. Pan Spejbl pod vahou cizího těla klopýtal a také se mu dvakrát nezamlouvala představa, že se mu o jednu stranu nově vypraného fraku lepí mrtvý člověk. Co člověk, soused, kterého znal, a ačkoliv nebyli přátelé, se párkrát pozdravili na chodbě.  
Cítil, že se mu dělá nevolno.  
Bábinka, jako by to vycítila. „Nebojte, už jenom jedno patro a pak ho odneseme do lesa.“  
Spejbl jen přikývl a ztěžka polkl knedlík, tvořící se mu v krku.  
Najednou jim do cesty vstoupila překážka, kterou ani jeden nečekali.  
„Dobrý večer paní Kateřino, pane Spejble, kampak tak pozdě a kohopak to nesete?“ Zastoupil jim cestu soused od naproti. Přistoupil blíže a zahleděl se mrtvému do tváře. „Ale, to je pan Coura, není snad? Copak se mu stalo?“  
„Ale jen si nedělejte starosti. Byl na návštěvě a trochu přebral, tak ho chceme zavést domů, ať se může v klidu vyležet.“ Zalhala bez zaváhání paní Kateřina, zatímco Spejbl se sebe vytlačil jen pár slabých zaúpění.  
Soused si ještě jednou, tentokrát z dálky, prohlédl Courův obličej. „Ha, to je celý on. Tak hodně štěstí, ať nedostanete vyhubováno od manželky,“ dobrácky se zasmál a poplácal Couru po rameni. Hlava se mu převážila a z ramena pana Spejbla mu brada padla na hruď.  
„Panečku, ten na tom opravdu není nejlíp. Tak já vás nebudu zdržovat, ještě jednou šťastné pořízení.“  
Spejbl mu dvakrát poděkoval a hnal se od něj, co to dokázal. Když prošli kolem Courových dveří, ještě zrychlil, jen aby manželka, nedej bože, nevykoukla ven. Zdolali několik pater schodů, až je po tváři konečně pohladil večerní vánek.  
Paní Kateřina dala Spejblovi podržet tělo, zatímco došla k popelnicím vyhodit odpadky.  
„Teď, co musíme udělat, je ho moc dobře schovat. Nejlepší je k tomu, řekla bych les. Zvlášť ten náš, protože tam nic neroste, skoro nikdo o něm neví, a hlavně je pořádně temný.“  
Spejbl se chtěl zeptat, kde v Praze seženou les, ale když paní Kateřina řekla, že o něm nikdo neví, rozhodl se prostě počkat, kde ho naleznou.  
Hurvínek ho mezi tím už nalezl.  
Opravdu byl temný, zarostlý jen trnitými keři a stromy, nikde žádná houba, ni malina. Hurvínek, už v bídné náladě, tím začínal být stále sklíčenější.  
„Teda, já se na to fakticky vykašlu. Taťulda by na mě pořád jen ječel, Mánička se se mnou bavit nechce a tady se ani nenajím.“ Načež mu zakručelo v břiše. „Já bych si tady mohl lehnout na tenhle kámen a nikdo by mě nepostrádal.“ A skutečně si na chladný kámen lehl, ještě předtím ho, na demonstraci své frustrace, pořádně nakopl.  
Jak tak ležel a zíral do temných korun stromů, které zakrývaly všechny hvězdy, které na obloze mohly být, napadlo ho, jak maličký je oproti všemu. Ale myšlenku ihned zahnal, neboť takové hlouposti mu nemohly motat hlavu a místo toho přemýšlel, co má teď dělat.  
Utekl snad z domova, stal se jeho domovem les? „Lese! Jsi teď můj domov?“  
Les samozřejmě zůstal potichu, až na téměř nepostřehnutelné zapraskání větviček někde v dáli na samém okraji lesa.  
Hurvínek unaveně zavřel oči a patou uzavřenou v dřevácích okopával kámen pod sebou.  
„Teda, když už jsem v tom temném a děsivém lese, tak bych mohl zažít nějaké to dobrodrůžo,“ řekl a hbitě se postavil.  
Kráčel si jako by mu les patřil stále dál a dál, dokud se dočista neztratil. Jeho myšlenky se točily kolem tolika tajných věcí, co by mohl objevit a prozkoumat. Třeba by se stal slavným! Ale potom si vzpomněl na nepříjemný zážitek v Houbohledech a jak byl takhle blizoučko od toho, skončit jako potrava pro zvířata. Tedy, jestli by se ještě dal jíst. Touha po objevování ho přešla, ale jen nepatrně. Přirozená klukovská zvědavost v něm převládala. Ale dával víc pozor, kam šlape.  
Temný hvozd ho vyzýval k temným myšlenkám, jako nikdy dřív.  
„Kdyby se tady v okolí potuloval vrah, a našel by mě, tak by mě nikdo neslyšel křičet… Nebylo by to poprvé, kdy tu nějaký kriminálník byl.“ Najednou se za keřem vedle něj něco šustlo. Hurvínek se snažil potlačit třas, který ovládl celé jeho drobné tělíčko.  
„Pane vrah? Ujišťuju vás, že jsem možná malej, ale nejsem snadná kořist!“ zakřičel, o pár kroků bázlivě ustoupil. Zakopl o pařez, který se za ním zničehonic objevil.  
V keři se znovu něco pohnulo. Hurvínek se strachy nemohl pohnout, jen zvedl hlavu a čekal na svůj osud. Pár lístků upadlo na zem. Keřem se snažila projít malá postavička.  
„Hurvínku, co to plácáš? Jaký vrah? To jsem přece já, Mánička!“  
„No, to vidím, že jsi to ty. Musíš mě takhle děsit?“ Zamračil se na ní, stále ještě ze země. „A vůbec, pomoz mi nahoru, když jsem upad kvůli tobě.“  
Mánička k němu natáhla ruku a Hurvínek se s její pomocí vytáhl na nohy. Chtěl pokračovat dál do lesa, ale ona se mu stále držela po boku.  
„A kam to vlastně jdeme?“ zeptala se vysokým hláskem.  
„A proč tě to zajímá? Jestli se bojíš, jdi zpátky domů. Tohle není místo pro ustrašený holky,“ podotkl víc nepřátelsky, než původně zamýšlel. Stále mu v hlavě vrtala hádka se Spejblem. Nikdy dřív na něj takhle nekřičel. Hurvínek nosil špatné známky pořád, ale nikdy ho to tolik nerozčílilo jako dnes. Křičel a křičel a došlo by i na pár na sedínku, kdyby Hurvínek zavčas neutekl. Napadlo ho, jestli si nepřihoršil, když utekl. Jestli ho nečeká mnohem horší trest, až se vrátí. Pokud se dokáže dostat zpátky domů. Les byl zamotanější, než se zprvu zdál.  
„Já nevím, kdo se před chvílí válel po zemi a bál se vraha,“ odsekla mu uraženě.  
Šli v tichosti dál a dál. První ticho přerušil Hurvínek.  
„Co tu vlastně děláš?“  
„Když bábinka šla za panem Spejblem, všimla jsem si, jak běžíš ven, tak jsem šla za tebou.“ Pokrčila rameny.  
„Ale předtím ses mi vyhýbala.“  
„Já nechtěla, ale dostala jsem dvojku, tak jsem se potřebovala učit.“  
„Takže chceš říct, že tě naším kamarádstvím stahuju dolů,“ řekl Hurvínek monotónně. Vlastně byl všem na obtíž. Taťuldovi, Máničce, možná jen Žeryk si ho vážil.  
„Ale tak jsem to přeci nemyslela. Hurvínku... někdy se chováš hloupě, ale to tě dělá tím Hurvínkem, kterého mám ráda a proč se s tebou kamarádím.“ Vážně se na něj podívala.  
Hurvínek neodpověděl, jen do ní drcnul ramenem. Mánička se zasmála.  
Po chvíli dalšího chození si postěžovala, že jí bolí nohy.  
„Tak nekňourej. Hele tady je super šutrák, můžeme si na něj lehnout.“ Ukázal na o něco větší a o něco míň pohodlný kámen, než na jakém už dříve ležel. Sedl si na něj jako první a Mánička ho po chvíli rozmýšlení napodobila.  
„Jestli si umažu sukýnku od bláta, bábinka mi vyhubuje,“ řekla významně a Hurvínek pochopil, veškerou vinu bez váhání svede na něj.  
Znovu se ponořili do pohodlného ticha, které přetrvávalo hodnou chvíli, do té doby, než uslyšeli zapraskat větvičky a zvuky těžkých kroků.  
Hurvínek zbystřil, ale i přes velikost svých uší toho slyšel míň, než by se mu líbilo. Každopádně slyšel tlumené hlasy.  
„Máni, pojď to prozkoumat,“ navrhl, už napůl cesty následujíc hlasy.  
„Hurvínku, já se bojím. Já nechci zase skončit unešená v nějakém sklepě, po tmě,“ začala natahovat moldánky.  
Hurvínek se za ní ohlédl, a když zjistil, že je skutečně na pokraji pláče, řekl jí: „Neboj Máni, já půjdu před tebou a kdyby tě fakt chytli, tak aspoň budeš mít co vyprávět ve škole.“ Pokusil se odlehčit situaci špatným vtipem.  
Mánička, ačkoliv se stále třásla strachem, se opatrnými, lehkými kroky vydala za ním. Hurvínek se také třásl, ale nedočkavostí. Nemohl se dočkat, až se setká tváří v tvář nebezpečí. Hlasy sílily a jeho dřív jisté kroky se krátily a tišily. První si to uvědomila Mánička.  
„Hurvínku,“ zatahala ho za rukáv. „To přeci vůbec nejsou lupiči či vrazi, to je jen bábinka a pan Spejbl!“  
V Hurvínkovi to hrklo. Chtěl od svého otce na chvíli uprchnout a hle, jak se mu to vymstilo. Jestli ho Spejbl najde, jak se toulá v lese, je s ním jisto jistě amen. Natažením ruky zastavil Máničku v tom, aby odhalila jejich polohu.  
„Počkej přece, neměla bys průšvih, kdyby tě tu bábinka našla? Schováme se radši za stromem a uvidíme, co se bude dít.“  
„Paní Kateřino, neslyšela jste něco?“ Spejbl nastražil velká ušiska. Letmo zaslechl tichý rozhovor dvou dětí schovávajících se za stromem.  
„Jste paranoidní Josefe, to byl jen vítr. A teď mi pojďte pomoct s tou jámou. Nu, tady máte lopatu, tady mám já a kopejme,“ zavelela bábinka, na nose si postrčila brýle a jala se kopat.  
Zem byla měkká a vláčná, proto se v ní díra hloubila závratným tempem. Hurvínek a Mánička, kteří byli vzdáleni na doslech, ani nedutali. Zajímalo je, co to ti dva dělají. I tak jim s každým bodnutím lopaty do země přejel mráz po zádech, který neměl nic společného s chladným pražským večerem. Jejich zákonní zástupci však kopali déle, než kdokoliv z nich myslel.  
„Kdy to bude stačit?“ zeptal se Spejbl, tělo zalité potem a dech těžký jako po maratonu.  
„Musí se nám tam vejít Pepo, ještě kousek.“  
Mánička na Hurvínka upřela velké oči za brýlemi. „Co se tam musí vejít?“  
„Ne-nevím Máničko, asi pohřbívají kešku nebo poklad…“ odpověděl, teď už strachem, rozechvělý Hurvínek. V hloubi duše cítil, že to nebude keška.  
Paní Kateřina najednou zavelela konec.  
„Přineste ho sem a položte ho tam. Zacházejte s ním s úctou,“ kárala ho, když se Spejbl štítivě natáhl po mrtvém muži.  
V tu chvíli byl pohled na mrtvolu odhalen i přátelům vykukujících zpoza stromu. Mánička zalapala po dechu, Hurvínek se zmohl jen a vykulení očí. Oba byli strnulí strachem, když Mánička třesoucí se nožkou vkročila do světla, před Spejbla a Kateřinu. Hurvínek, ač k smrti vyděšen ji následoval.  
„Hurvínku!“ vykřikl vyděšeně Spejbl při pohledu na svého vyplašeného synka.  
„Máničko!“ napodobila ho paní Kateřina, když jí cestu zastoupila Mánička se slzami děsu v očích.  
Nejprve se nezmohla na slovo, jen upírala oči, ze kterých jí bezhlesně kanuly slzy, na mrtvolu.  
První se ke slovu odhodlal Hurvínek. „Tatí, co to…“ nedokázal dokončit větu.  
„Ale Hurvínku to nic není, je to jen figurína, s Pepou nacvičujeme takovou hru,“ průhledně zalhala bábinka. Jejich mladí příbuzní očividně nezapadali do plánu.  
„To je mrtvola. Bábinko, co se mu stalo, musíme zavolat policii a záchranku, ať mu pomůžou, někdo mu ublížil!“ křičela Mánička. Nevěděla, nebo nechtěla vědět, že mu ublížili její nejbližší.  
„Nikoho volat nebudeme,“ prohlásila tvrdým hlasem bábinka, vůbec ne tak, jak ji Mánička znala, až ji to donutilo o krok ustoupit.  
„Musíme někoho zavolat,“ trvala si na svém, ruku připravenou na mobilu.  
Bábinka se k ní o krok přiblížila. Hurvínek i Spejbl je pozorovali v hrůze, cítíc, že toho je mimo ně. Že se před nimi odehrává něco povědomého, ale zároveň tak vzdáleného.  
„Jestli vytočíš to číslo, skončíš v té díře s ním. Nebyla bys první Máničkou, které jsem se musela zbavit.“  
Obou mužům na mysli vytanula vzpomínka. Mladá blonďatá dívenka s culíčky se hádala s paní Kateřinou právě tak, jako se Mánička s paní Kateřinou hádá dnes. Blondýnka se chystala vytočit číslo na policii, ale než se její ruka stihla dotknout klávesnice, pod žebra jí zajel dlouhý nůž. Dívka padla na kolena a v marném zápase o svůj život si na ránu tiskla ruce, aby zastavila krvácení. Sípala a kašlala. Natahovala dlaně ve snaze dosáhnout na pomoc, avšak nikdo nepřicházel. Paní Kateřina k ní poklekla, podívala se jí zpříma do očí a pravila. „Je mi to líto, Máničko. Jiné řešení není.“ Blonďatá Mánička vydechla svůj poslední dech.


End file.
